


Reunions

by BeauRamos, sunnyteea



Series: Destinies [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauRamos/pseuds/BeauRamos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyteea/pseuds/sunnyteea
Summary: Two years later, Cassandra returns to Corona to find that while some things never change, others change in ways you never expected. Still coping with the regret of her past actions, Cassandra seeks to atone for what she's done, but how can one seek forgiveness when they haven't even forgiven themselves?Warnings and Rating for later chapters.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Destinies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966225
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	1. Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to sunnyteea for helping keep me motivated in writing this and beta-reading for me. This fic is a long time coming and I'm so excited to get the first part of it out.

Cassandra made her way silently down the long, familiar hall that led to Rapunzel’s chambers at the top of the tower. Even after all the years that had gone by, the guards’ shifts still hadn’t changed- and that made for slipping past them even easier than she’d originally thought possible.

As she approached the entryway, Cass paused for a moment at the sight of the doors just barely cracked open- a small bit of light shining through in the darkness. She pressed her palm flat against the wood and pushed, easing the door open just enough to squeeze in and her eyes immediately scanned the room before settling on the brunette with her back turned to her.

Cass’ gaze softened a bit and she leaned against the closed door, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Rapunzel for a moment. She looked as radiant as ever- and not a day older than she’d looked when Cassandra had left Corona two years prior. Her hair still danced just above her shoulders and framed her beautifully freckled face just as it always had.

Beside her rested a painting, still drying on its easel- a portrait of Cassandra herself, posed before a plain, dark background. As if sensing where Cass’ gaze had landed, Rapunzel reached a hand out and trailed her fingers along the top of the easel before she let out a heavy sigh.

“Why the long face?” Cass finally said, breaking the silence.

Jumping in surprise, Rapunzel’s arm dropped from the easel and she quickly turned around to face Cass. “Cassandra?” she asked in a breathy tone, as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. A huge, elated grin spread across her face and her eyes lit up before she ran forward, her bare feet pattering against the floor as she closed the distance between them. “Cass!” She threw her arms around her and squeezed Cass tightly. “You’re here! You’re really here! Since when? How long have you been back?”

Cassandra caught Rapunzel and hugged her back just as tightly, closing her eyes as she held her close before letting out a short chuckle. “I just got back. Came straight here before anything else.” She gave Rapunzel a slight squeeze before she pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. “I missed you.”

While Rapunzel’s face seemingly hadn’t changed at all, Cassandra’s had changed just a bit. Where her face had always been a bit more round before, she now had more defined cheekbones and a more solid build overall. Her near-black hair was longer and pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her skull and running parallel to her jawline now rested a long-healed scar, stretching nearly two inches in length.

Rapunzel looked up at her and Cass was certain that her face was frozen permanently in the same, wide smile. “I missed you so, so much. You should have written!” She reached up and gently ran her thumb along the scar on Cass’ face, worry flashing in her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Cass replied, smiling down at Raps happily. “You would’ve made a royal announcement to the whole kingdom if I’d told you I was coming home and you know it,” she teased. “Though, I must say… I’m not too impressed with how easy it was to sneak in here. What if I’d been some kind of villain with nefarious plans for the Queen of Corona?” Cassandra turned her face and placed a gentle kiss to Rapunzel’s palm before she reached up and gently took her hand in her own with a content sigh.

Raps let out an amused laugh, eyes sparkling. “Ha ha, Cass. Very funny. I may be Queen now, but I still don’t go anywhere with my weapon of choice!” She patted the heavy, cast-iron frying pan hanging from her hip. “But still, consider me surprised! I… I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Cass took a small step back and met Rapunzel’s gaze. “Two years was long enough. I wanted to come home.” She paused and swallowed hard. “I needed to come home.”

Rapunzel immediately closed the gap between them and hugged Cassandra again. “Welcome home, Cass,” she said softly. A pause. “...for good?” She sounded hopeful and her tone pulled at Cass’ heartstrings.

“For good,” Cass replied almost immediately. Leaning back, she looked Rapunzel in the eyes and smiled reassuringly. Two years had passed and it felt as though they had picked up right where they’d left off. Her heart soared and she couldn’t hide it in her gaze. “I can’t really put it into words how much it meant to me that you let me go, Raps.” She looked down and gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Rapunzel’s hand. “I know that a lot happened before I left and… I’m sure that even more has happened since I’ve been gone, but… I realized that being here in Corona… with you… it’s what I wanted more than anything else. I’m just sorry that it took me two years to figure it out.”

Rapunzel took Cass by the hands and looked up at her- her green eyes shining so brightly that Cassandra was sure she’d go blind if she stared too long. Not that she minded. “Do you really mean that?” Raps asked softly. “There’s so much more out there, Cass. I don’t want you to feel tied down because of me ever again. Your happiness should always come first.”

Cass reached up and gently brushed some of Rapunzel’s hair from her face and gave a small, affirmative nod. “I mean it, Raps. I’ve done a lot of soul searching and I realized that being by your side… that’s what I want.” She brought Rapunzel’s hand up and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “I just want to be with you. However you’ll have me, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Smiling, Rapunzel looked up with a soft gaze. “Okay.” She exhaled slowly before the smile returned almost instantly. “There’s no one else I’d want at my side more than you, Cass.”

Cassandra felt like her heart would burst with joy as she studied Rapunzel’s face for a moment. Everything she’d done in the last two years had been to better herself so she could return to Rapunzel’s side as the friend she deserved. Sure, things hadn’t exactly been perfect between them, but nothing truly good comes easy. Relationships require work from both sides and before, Cass hadn’t been willing to admit to anyone, least of all herself, that she had also been in the wrong. But that was in the past now.

Reaching down to rummage through her bag for a moment, Cass let out a soft chuckle. “I uh.. I brought you something that I’m sure you’ll make good use of. A-At least I hope you do…” she trailed off absentmindedly as she continued to look through her satchel.

The shorter woman let out a soft gasp. “A gift? For me? You didn’t have to, Cass!” Rapunzel inched closer to not-so-discreetly peek into Cassandra’s bag.

“Hey! No peeking!” Cass chided, shooing Rapunzel away and turning her back to her to hide the contents of her bag. “Aha! Found it!” she exclaimed in victory, pulling out a small parcel, wrapped in brown paper and tied loosely with a string. Turning back to Raps, she held it out to her, clearing her throat. “Sorry it isn’t wrapped prettier, but I.. I hope you like it.”

Rapunzel blinked and carefully took the parcel from Cass, looking down at it curiously. She pulled at the string, undoing the loose knot before she began to tear off the paper. Her eyes widened. “Oh, Cass… it’s stunning.” She ran her fingertips over the intricately etched cover of the sketchbook, marveling at the workmanship before she opened it. On the inside of the cover, a single phrase was inscribed. _Tu es ma, lumiere_.

Cassandra gave her a small, sheepish smile and looked down nervously. She’d carried the small sketchbook with her for months- a small piece of something that reminded her of Rapunzel, there to comfort her. “I know that I left on good terms, but.. I’ve had a lot of time to think about what happened.” She paused and shook her head a bit before sighing. “About what I did,” Cass corrected herself.

“That’s in the past, Cassandra. We don’t have to bring it up or talk about it again,” Rapunzel replied quickly. “It doesn’t matter.” She paused, closing her eyes before she let out a shaky exhale. Looking up to meet Cassandra’s gaze, Raps pressed her lips together in a tight line before she spoke again. “Unless you want to talk about it.”

Rapunzel took a step back and walked to her bed, holding the sketchbook to her chest as she sat down. Patting the blankets beside her, she looked up, almost expectantly at Cassandra, clearly giving her the choice of how they approached this conversation.

Cassandra still hadn’t lifted her gaze to look at Rapunzel as she accepted the offer and sat down beside her on the bed. Furrowing her brow, she undid the buckle to the strap holding her sword on her back and laid the blade down beside her, resting her hand on the sheath for a moment before she finally spoke. “I was so angry… and hurt. I’d dropped everything for you. And no matter how hard I tried to forge my own path, you were always there before me and I got stuck in your shadow.” She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “It was never my intention to betray you. I had a moment of weakness when I saw you reaching for the Moonstone and… I gave into it. I’m… I’m sorry.” Cass looked towards Rapunzel, eyes searching for anything- anger, sadness… anything at all.

Finally, Rapunzel’s shoulders slumped and she simply stared down at her hands. “I never wanted you to feel that way. I never wanted to be the reason you felt that way. You’ve never been second string- not to me. But I should have noticed. If I’d been a better friend to you, I would have noticed.” Her hands closed loosely into fists. “You almost lost your life because of it, Cass. I almost lost you.”

“You almost did,” Cass admitted softly, nodding. “Zhan Tiri got into my head and… she fed off my insecurities. Through the Moonstone, I couldn’t hide anything from her.” She let out a shaky exhale, wrapping her arms around her own torso tightly, closing herself off a bit. “She could sense how much I just… wanted to be accepted. To feel important. When she showed me who my-” Cass stopped and shook her head before continuing. “When she showed me Gothel, it was just easier to blame you for losing my chance at feeling that. But.. none of that excuses what I did. She may have manipulated me, but… I let her tap into this anger and rage that I never realized I had until it was too late.”

Closing her eyes, Cass took a deep breath to steady herself. Laying it all out for Rapunzel was harder than she thought it would be. But it needed to be done. She needed Raps to hear what she had to say. “I’m sorry, Raps. I know I said it already, but-”

Rapunzel reached up and gently took one of Cass’ hands into her own, holding it firmly as she looked straight ahead. “Zhan Tiri is to blame for what happened after you took the Moonstone. I’m to blame for why you felt you had to take it to begin with.” She looked down at their hands and laced their fingers together. Solid and present. _Real_. “I forgave you the second I found out that Zhan Tiri was manipulating you. Why do you think I fought so hard to get you back? Eugene too.”

Cass let out a breath she’d been holding for a few moments- sighing in relief at Rapunzel’s words. Looking down at their hands, her gaze softened and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. After a brief moment of quiet between them, Cass spoke up again. “And how is Fitzherbert handling being Captain of the Guard without me or my dad around to kick him into gear?”

Chuckling quietly, Rapunzel tucked some of her own hair behind her ear. “There was a bit of a learning curve for him, but he’s really grown into his own the last two years. I think it’s been good for him.” She looked at Cass finally and smiled warmly. “He worked so hard to earn the respect of everyone.” Her smile faltered slightly, but recovered almost seamlessly. Almost.

“That’s good to hear. I’m happy for him.” Cassandra looked down and pressed her lips together in thought. Everyone had their place in Corona. Eugene was with the Guard- a position she’d once dreamed about having. And Rapunzel was Queen. But.. where did she fit into all of it? Cass felt a tightness in her chest at hearing Rapunzel talk about Eugene, but she pushed it down, as deep as it could go. Feelings like that didn’t belong at the front of her mind. Glancing at Rapunzel, Cass blinked as she caught a solemn expression on Raps’ face and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Hey.. what is it?”

“Hm?” Rapunzel blinked and looked up at Cass. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking. Being a Queen is a lot of work, you know? A lot more than just sitting around on a throne all day.” A misdirect. “But uh.. I wanna hear about all the things you’ve seen! Where did you even go?”

With a soft chuckle, Cass leaned back and rested on her elbows as she looked up at the paintings that covered the ceiling to Rapunzel’s room. “Well… I guess you could say that I’ve been all over the place. I spent a few weeks in Ingvarr.” She couldn’t help but smile as she thought back on her travels.

“Really? Ingvarr? After the stunt they pulled during the Contest of the Crowns?” Rapunzel laughed.

Cassandra looked at Rapunzel and rolled her eyes a bit before smirking. “Well, like I said… I only spent a few weeks there before work took me to Arendelle.” She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small coin, offering it to Rapunzel to look at.

Rapunzel’s eyes gleamed with wonder as she accepted the token and turned it over in her palm, studying the markings in awe. “Arendelle? Really? Ah.. I wish I could’ve gone with you.” She sounded a little wistful, but she smiled brightly at Cass- a warmth in her green eyes that warmed Cass’ heart. “What was it like?”

“Cold, if I’m being honest. You know, considering they’re apparently known for their summer weather almost year round.. I was surprised how much it snowed at first.”

Grinning ear to ear, Rapunzel threw her arms around Cass in a tight hug once again, humming with joy. “Welcome home, Cass,” she muttered against Cassandra’s shoulder.

Cassandra smiled and wrapped her arms around Rapunzel, tugging her close. “It’s good to be home, Raps.” She looked towards the window and let out a shaky exhale. “Now begins the job searching I suppose. Can’t stay a freeloader forever or else Eugene’ll never let me live it down.” Cass looked at Rapunzel and smiled again before she stood up and turned to face her. “And besides… I’ve taken up too much of your time already. I’m sure you have far more important-”

An offended look slowly spread across Rapunzel’s face the longer Cass went on. “Cass, Cass! Hold your horses! What are you talking about?” She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “You know you could absolutely work in the castle again. And also, you are my best friend. Nothing is more important than my time with you.” She raised an eyebrow as if challenging Cass to prove her wrong.

Cass stopped and looked at Rapunzel and couldn’t help but swallow down the lump that formed in her throat at the look she was getting from the brunette. Chuckling a bit nervously, she shrugged in defeat. “I know better than to try to argue with you once you’ve made up your mind.”

Rapunzel grinned as she reached out and took Cassandra’s hands in her own. “Good. And don’t you forget it either! Now, it’s just a question of what you want to do.” She pursed her lips and then her eyes widened a bit. “You could join the guard?” she offered, unsure.

“I’m uh… not too sure how I’d do under Eugene’s leadership, Raps. No offense.” Cass let out an awkward chuckle. “And I was thinking something that puts me out into the kingdom a bit more. It’s what I did for Arendelle for the last two years as a knight.” She puffed out her chest a bit in pride, putting her hands on her hips as she squared her shoulders. “Ser Cassandra has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“What?” Rapunzel stared at her- her expression one of incredulity. Her brow furrowed and she gave a small nod before she looked away, touching her face in thought. “No, you’re right. The Guard won’t work for someone of your status. Okay, okay… let me think.”

Cass cleared her throat and shook her head, relaxing her stance. “I… I was just kidding, Raps. If you’d like me to join the Guard, I will.” She swallowed hard as she looked at Rapunzel with a sheepish gaze, rubbing her hands together. “After all the horrible things I did, I just want to do right by Corona. By you.”

Rapunzel exhaled a bit and quickly took Cass’ hands into her own, looking up at her. “No, it’s alright, Cass! You’re a Knight now! That’s amazing! Now I have to find you the right place! I promise I’ll find somewhere perfect!” She brought Cassandra’s hands up and kissed the back of them affectionately before she smiled again. “But wherever you end up, I want it to be somewhere you want. That choice will always be yours. I just want to support you and help you however I can.”

“The Guard may have been my dream at one point, but… I’ve got a new dream that I’m chasing now.” Cass gave Rapunzel’s hands a very gentle squeeze as she smiled at her with a soft gaze.

Meeting Cass’ gaze, Rapunzel looked up at her and swallowed hard. “What’s your new dream?”

Cassandra let out a very soft exhale and she looked down in thought, considering her words carefully. “I’m not entirely sure I know exactly what it is, but… I know that my heart led me back here- to you. So for now… right here with you? It’s exactly where I want to be.” Heart pounding in her ears, Cass hoped that Rapunzel couldn’t hear it from how close she was to her. There had been a point in the last two years that Cass would have given anything to be exactly where she was right now.

Suddenly, Rapunzel gasped loudly, startling Cass as she was seemingly struck with inspiration. “Cass! I know what you can do! Oh my gosh, I don’t know why I didn’t think about it until now!”

Blinking in surprise, Cass looked at Raps curiously, raising an eyebrow. There were a lot of things about Rapunzel that she’d missed in the last two years, but seeing how her eyes lit up with that glow of inspiration again made her heart flutter in a way that only Rapunzel could make it. “And what might that be?” she asked softly with a smile.

“You’ve always been destined for great things, Cass. That has always been your story.” Her lips tilted upward in a wide, beaming grin, revealing the excitement that Rapunzel just couldn’t contain any longer. “Be my Hand, Cassandra.”

Confusion immediately spread across Cass’ face and she blinked once again. “Um… your Hand?”

Rapunzel laughed a bit at the perplexed look that was apparently etched on Cass’ face. “You know! The Hand of the King! Or in this case, the Hand of the Queen. The most powerful appointed position in all Seven Kingdoms.” She reached up and gently brushed some of Cass’ hair out of her face as she met her gaze. “Some even consider it to be of equal level to the King or Queen itself.”

“Are… Are you sure about this, Raps?” Cass asked, uneasy. Looking down, she swallowed hard. She hadn’t earned anyone’s trust back and here Rapunzel was, essentially crowning her to rule alongside her. “You could upset a lot of people by appointing me to that position. There hasn’t been the need for a Hand in Corona since before Herz de Sonne.”

“I’ve never been more certain about anything.” Rapunzel’s eyes flashed with determination. “I think it’s exactly what this kingdom needs. I think you are exactly what Corona needs, Cass. The people will learn that they can trust you because they’ll see that I trust you already.”

Cassandra let out a breath at seeing the look in Rapunzel’s eyes before she gave a short nod of understanding. For whatever reason, this offer- Rapunzel’s idea… it felt right to her. Taking a small step back, Cass turned to stand before Rapunzel, facing her before she lowered herself to a knee, bowing her head respectfully as she placed a hand over her heart. “I pledge myself to you, my Queen. To be your Hand and serve you and Corona loyally and without fail until the end, or until I am no longer fit to serve any longer.” Actions spoke louder than words, but Cassandra knew that they were words she needed to say regardless. Her love and her loyalty was with Corona and with Rapunzel without question. And her pledge made that official.

Rapunzel stood tall and cleared her throat. “With your Oath, Cassandra, from this moment forward, you are the Hand of the Queen of Corona.” She reached down and gently cupped Cass’ chin in her hand, guiding her to look up towards her and met her gaze. “I promise that I will never ask something of you that would tarnish your reputation as a Knight.”

Cass felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she looked up at Rapunzel- the Queen practically glowing as the setting sunlight that shone through the windows lit up her face when everything else was cloaked in shadow. A light in the darkness. Her light in the darkness. Cassandra stood to her full height, rising into the light to meet Rapunzel’s gaze once again at eye level. “Thank you.”

The young Queen relaxed and stepped forward to embrace Cass again in excitement. “I’m guessing you don’t want a public ceremony, right?” she asked curiously.

Hugging Rapunzel back, Cass rested her chin on top of her head, simply savoring the moment between them. “I don’t need one, no. But… if you want one, just this once… I won’t fight you on it. I know you like putting on celebrations, so I won’t deny you this one.” Cassandra leaned back to look her in the eyes and smiled. “It’s up to you.”

“I just want people to see that there isn’t any reason not to trust you. No secrets, no manipulation behind closed doors. Just… right out there in the open.” Rapunzel smiled even more- if that was even possible. “And yes, admittedly, I do enjoy putting on the occasional celebration from time to time.”

“Then we can have a ceremony.” Cass reached down and brought Raps’ hand up and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles without another word.

Rapunzel blushed faintly at the gesture before she cleared her throat. “Perfect.” She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and let out a soft chuckle. “I uh… I had them keep your room. Well, not exactly as you left it the last time you were here since it was kind of a mess, but it’s still yours.”

Cassandra let out an awkward laugh. “Right.. Sorry about that.” She held Rapunzel’s hands in both of hers and shook her head. “I’ll just… stop apologizing. We’re moving on, right?” She lifted her gaze to meet Rapsunzel’s. “In the spirit of moving on- may I request that I be allowed to stay closer to you? If not, then I’m sure my old room will do fine.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Rapunzel lightly clapped her hands together. “Oh, of course we can do that! That’s not a problem at all! We can do that right now, actually. I’m sure you’re tired after all that traveling!”

Cass’ smile grew and her eyes lit up a bit. “I’m hungry more than anything else,” she admitted. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly and she blushed deeply, putting her hand over her stomach in embarrassment. “Uh… you didn’t hear that.”

“Cass, why didn’t you say something? We’ve got to feed you right now! Oh gosh, you must be starving!” Rapunzel took Cassandra’s hand and tugged her out of the room, dragging her to the kitchens. “I’ll make you the best homemade dinner you’ve ever had! And then you can tell me all about Arendelle!”

Blinking in surprise, Cass followed closely behind Rapunzel, holding her hand tightly. “Sounds perfect.”


	2. Rapunzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge thank you to Sunny and Meg for beta reading this chapter and helping me refine it to the beautifully painful ANGST THAT- I mean... *ahem*
> 
> Anyways, this chapter actually has some art to go with it! Commissioned by myself and Sunny from Eithniel! Please go check out her amazing art and give her all the love (and a follow)!  
> Enjoy!!

<https://twitter.com/Eithniel/status/1288344934337183745?s=20>

Rapunzel hummed happily to herself as they made their way through the halls, passing the occasional maid or butler who greeted them both with polite bows and curtsies before continuing on their way. Glancing up towards Cassandra, Rapunzel couldn’t hide the genuine smile on her lips. Having Cass back in her life was more than she ever thought was possible and it was all she could have asked for.

“Can you think of anything that you really want to eat right now?” she asked, finally breaking the silence that she felt had gone on far too long as it was. “Any Coronan delicacies you’ve missed?” Rapunzel looked up at Cass brightly.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow down at her and she added a small skip to her next step to catch up to Rapunzel. “Hmm.. I’m not too sure about delicacies, but I think just about anything made by you would be good enough for me.” She reached down and gave Rapunzel’s hand a small squeeze, smiling down at her in a way that made Rapunzel’s heart soar.

Nodding her head, Rapunzel turned and stopped just outside the kitchen, holding both of Cass’ hands in her own as she looked up at her. “Great, because I’m not sure I’d be able to pull off anything too fancy,” she admitted with a soft chuckle. She spun round and pushed the door open, stepping into the kitchen to find it completely empty. “Looks like everyone’s already gone home for the evening. Perfect! We’ve got the kitchen all to ourselves.” Rapunzel motioned towards a stool and Cass took a seat, looking towards her curiously. “Now, you sit tight. I’ll whip something right up!” She rolled up her sleeves and went to work.

While it wasn’t going to be the most luxurious dinner she’d ever made, Rapunzel didn’t want to waste a moment that could be spent catching up with Cass. She moved throughout the kitchen, grabbing a cutting board, a couple bowls, and tossed a few of the ingredients into the bowl for storage before carrying everything over to the preparation area. She set everything down and tapped a finger to her lips before she was struck with momentary genius. Moving as if she were dancing to a waltz, Rapunzel pulled out the vegetables, slicing them thinly as she hummed softly to herself. Tossing the greens into the pot, she turned and retrieved some meat and diced it up before adding it to the mix. She gave a short nod as she added water and began to stoke the fire under the cooking pot. This stew was simple, but never failed to hit the spot once she added the proper spices.

Almost as fast as she’d found her groove, she’d finished preparing everything and had begun stirring the pot to mix the stew together. Rapunzel reached up and wiped a small bead of sweat from her brow as she stood over the pot as it began to heat up. She set aside the ladle and dusted her hands off before she turned to face Cassandra.

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side curiously when she found Cass writing away in what looked to be a journal- seemingly lost in her thoughts. She watched her for a moment, heart swelling with joy as each second ticked by.

Finally, she hopped up on the stool across the table from Cass and reached forward, lightly tapping her finger on the wooden surface beside the journal to get Cass’ attention. “Food’s cooking! Hope you’re in the meal for a hearty stew! Annnnd for dessert, I’m gonna break into the cookie stash. Tonight is a special occasion after all! Normally, I’d fix them myself. Not to brag, but I’ve gotten pretty good at baking. I might even say that I’d give Attila a run for his money.” She put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out proudly, earning a laugh from her friend across the table.

“Oh? Well, you’re going to have to show me these skills you’ve acquired sometime.” Cass closed her journal and scooted it to the side, laying the pencil down. She met Rapunzel’s gaze and let out a slow sigh as a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

“So?” Rapunzel asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her arms as she flashed Cass a grin..

Cassandra raised an eyebrow and regarded her curiously. “...so?”

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel sat back up and scoffed. “You made it all the way to Arendelle! Tell me about it!”

Laughing, Cass rested her arm on the table and looked down in thought. “Well, I mean.. It’s not too different from here. Actually, it reminded me of Corona so much that I got pretty homesick at one point.” She looked at Rapunzel and shrugged a bit. “Nowhere I went felt like home the way Corona does to me.”

Rapunzel felt a quick wave of sadness wash over her and she frowned a bit. “Aw, Cass…” she said softly, reaching a hand forward and putting it over Cassandra’s reassuringly.

Cass gave her a small smile and interlaced their fingers together, looking down at their hands. “They also have a Queen ruling the Kingdom.” Rapunzel’s eyes widened in shock and she leaned forward, listening intently. Cass cleared her throat and continued. “Would you be surprised if I told you that I travelled halfway around the world to end up working for another Queen in a completely different kingdom?”

Rapunzel blinked in surprise and looked at Cass. “Really?” She felt conflicted. If the entire problem had been Cassandra not wanting to be a servant or a maid, then why had she travelled so far to do essentially the same thing? “You… worked as a maid for the Queen of Arendelle? As her Lady-in-waiting?” she asked, hoping the slight tinge of jealousy she was feeling hadn’t come across in her voice.

“No, I wasn’t a handmaiden. At first, I was just a member of the Guard, but eventually, the Queen gave me my title and I served as her advisor from then on.” Cass furrowed her brow a bit in thought before she held up a finger. “Hold on a second..” she trailed off as she picked her journal back up and began to flip through the pages. After a moment, she withdrew a small square piece of paper and grinned victoriously. “Ha! Found it.” Looking to Rapunzel, she smiled and handed the piece of paper over to her.

Accepting the small paper, Rapunzel looked down at it curiously before she turned it over in her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked over a perfectly detailed portrait of Cassandra standing proudly beside a shorter woman who was wearing a crown. She ran her finger over the image and studied Cass’ face for a moment before she shifted her attention to the other woman- this must have been the Queen that Cass had mentioned. She couldn’t have been much older than she was from the look of it. “This… This is amazing. How could someone paint something so small but have so much detail?” she asked, wanting to change the topic to literally anything else.

Cass looked at the picture and tapped the edge of it lightly. “It’s called a photograph. I’m not exactly sure how it works, but it captures the details of whatever it’s pointed at with perfect detail.” Sitting back a bit, Cass looked down in thought, a small smile on her face. “Anna had only been Queen for a few weeks when I first arrived and she was in desperate need of help figuring out just what kind of Queen she wanted to be.” She reached up and tapped her thumb to the scar along her jawline with a small smirk. “Got this and a few others when some rebels tried to overthrow her.”

Rapunzel chewed her bottom lip a bit, the sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as she looked down with a frown. “Sounds like you two were really close,” she murmured softly. She could hear the fondness in Cass’ voice as she spoke about Anna and something tightened in her chest- an ugly feeling that she wanted gone. When would she stop being so selfish? “Knowing you, I’m sure the two of you went on all kinds of adventures, huh?” Rapunzel handed the photo back to Cass and folded her hands together as she couldn’t bring herself to meet Cassandra’s gaze.

“Nothing nearly as exciting as the trip to the Dark Kingdom.” Cass smiled at Rapunzel as she carefully took the photo and tucked it away once more.. “I uh… I talked about you a lot. The only reason I knew what to teach her about being a good Queen was because I saw you do it firsthand, Raps.”

Blushing greatly, Rapunzel couldn’t hide the smile that spread across her features at Cass’ compliment- her words soothing away all doubt she’d previously had only seconds ago. ‘I guess friends still have a way of knowing,’ she thought to herself.

“You really mean that, Cass?” Rapunzel asked softly. Looking down, she rubbed her hands together. “The only reason I’m even half the Queen I am today is because I had you to help me. You taught me how to talk to people- how to be a better person.”

Rapunzel let out a soft exhale, closing her eyes. Jealousy was a nasty feeling and she didn’t enjoy it one bit. Of course, she’d assumed that somewhere along her travels Cass would have found someone, but the few moments that she’d assumed that Cassandra had, in fact found someone had been nearly unbearable. She took a deep breath to steady herself and calm her thoughts before she looked at Cass and smiled sadly. “I’m glad that you found somewhere you felt important. That you found someone who helped you feel important and not… what I did to you.”

“Raps, I-” Cass began, reaching forward with a hurt look in her eyes that were daggers to Rapunzel’s heart.

“No, it’s… it’s okay, Cass. I know it’s still hard to talk about. I didn’t mean to bring it up again.” Rapunzel motioned towards the journal and cleared her throat. “So you started keeping a journal?”

Raising an eyebrow, Cass glanced at the small book before she let out a chuckle. “Uh, yeah. I had a lot to say still, but no one to really say it to, so I figured why not? It worked for you, right?” She picked up the journal and held it against her chest, almost protectively. “It helped me keep my thoughts and feelings a bit more organized than they were in my head.”

Rapunzel gave a small nod of understanding. She knew exactly what Cass meant. Her journal had meant the world to her during their travels to the Dark Kingdom and she was certain that she might have gone mad if she hadn’t had somewhere to vent her feelings to. “That’s what my journal was for me. I could just paint or draw what was on my mind and it felt good to just get it out there.”

Cass nodded as well and looked down at the journal, rubbing her thumb over the leather surface. “I’m not the best at writing, but… when I pretended that I was writing to you, I didn’t have any trouble at all. So.. I guess it’s just kind of… letters I just never sent to you.”

Blinking a couple times, Rapunzel let Cass’ words sink in for a moment, a thousand different thoughts running through her mind before they finally settled on what Cassandra really meant. “Oh. Oh! You wrote to me, but not actually to me! I get it! I really missed receiving your letters, but I’m happy that you never stopped writing in some capacity.” She was curious to know what the journal contained, but she knew not to pry. Cass would tell her in due time if she decided to.

“Me too.” Cassandra tucked the book back into her shoulder bag before she inhaled a bit. Almost immediately, her eyes lit up and she let out a content sigh as the aroma of the stew filled the air around her. “Raps, whatever you’re cooking smells amazing.”

Rapunzel glanced towards the pot before she hopped to her feet and made her way over, stirring the stew slowly. “Looks like it’s almost done!” She was thankful to have an excuse to change the topic for the time being. They’d cross that bridge together when the time came. Rapunzel ladled two bowls of stew and carefully brought them over to Cass. She had a moment of indecisiveness trying to choose between sitting next to Cass to be closer to her or to sit face to face, but ultimately, she took the seat across from her again, setting the bowls of stew down between them with a smile.

Cassandra reached up and took off her gloves- her right hand still bearing the unmistakable scars from being burned at the Great Tree as she rolled her wrist a bit. Even after the years that had passed, did that one mistake still hurt? Picking up the spoon, Cass took a careful sip of the stew and let out a happy sigh. “This is perfect, Raps.”

Startled out of her regrets, Rapunzel quickly took a spoonful of stew for herself and smiled, hoping to hide the look of pain that had flashed across her face. It was something that Rapunzel didn’t want to dwell on right now.

Clearing her throat, Rapunzel stirred her stew a bit, chewing on her bottom lip ever so slightly, unable to take her eyes off of Cassandra’s injured hand. “So… I was wondering…” she started, but trailed off nervously.

Cass looked towards Rapunzel before she followed her gaze and frowned a bit. She set the spoon down and tucked her hands under the table self-consciously, looking down. “Wondering about…?” she asked softly.

“If we could-”

Loud footsteps suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the door to the kitchen swung open. “Chef, I will take one big helping of whatever you’ve been cooking because it smells-” Eugene stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Rapunzel and Cassandra before he chuckled awkwardly, folding his hands behind his back. “Cass! What a surprise!”

Cass let out a short breath- whether it was one of annoyance or amusement, Rapunzel wasn’t sure. But still, Cassandra offered him a smile as she regarded him. “Eugene. Looking sharp. Glad to see Max has kept you in line.”

Everything that Rapunzel had wanted to say immediately vanished from her mind and she froze momentarily the second Eugene had walked through the door. Her eyes darted between the two of them and she swallowed hard as an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over her. Taking a slow, deep breath, Rapunzel forced herself to recover before she smiled at Eugene. “Help yourself! You know I always make enough to share.”

Eugene stepped up to the pot and poured himself a bowl before grabbing a spoon. “Thanks, Rapunzel.” He turned and walked over towards the end of the table, looking between Cassandra and Rapunzel before his gaze finally settled on the former. “It’s good to see you made it back safe and sound, Cass. I wasn’t sure if we’d ever see you around here again.” He gave her a small smile.

Cassandra finished chewing the mouthful she was eating and swallowed it before smiling up at Eugene. “What, and let you get away with whatever funny business I’m sure you’ve been up to?” she teased lightly. She glanced at Rapunzel and almost as if she could read her mind, she cleared her throat. “Raps and I were just finishing up here, but uh… you and I will have to catch up soon, okay?”

He nodded and gave her a two-fingered salute. “Sounds like a plan. You two have a lot of catching up to do, I’m sure.”

Rapunzel fidgeted a little, unable to stifle the small twinge of guilt in the back of her mind. Eugene was still one of her dearest and most trusted friends, but she wished that awkward chasm between them would disappear. Smiling at him, Rapunzel quickly ate the rest of her soup, grateful to Cassandra for having an excuse to leave for the time being. She took a deep breath and then looked at Cass, nodding her head in agreement as she stood up. “Two years’ worth of adventure I’m dying to hear about.”

Finishing up her own meal, Cass stood up and grabbed an apple before she mirrored the two-fingered salute back at Eugene. “See ya around, Fitzherbert.” She turned to Rapunzel and took hold of her hand, guiding her out of the kitchen. As soon as the two of them were far enough down the hall, Cass cleared her throat. “So you were saying? Before Eugene came in- something about if we could..?” she prompted.

Rapunzel looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers together, letting her lead for once and not the other way around- always dragging Cass from one place to another. She was so caught up in her own head that she almost missed what Cassandra had asked and she glanced up quickly. “Oh! I was wondering if you’d be alright with having a sleepover tonight? And then tomorrow, we can get your room squared away?”

Cass smiled and looked at Rapunzel, nodding her head. “That sounds perfect, actually.” She squeezed her hand affectionately. “Why don’t you lead the way?”

Smiling in return, Rapunzel nodded her head and took the lead, guiding Cass down the winding corridors, past familiar paintings and vases that never changed, and even some new ones that Cass had never seen before. She waved at the maids and workers of the castle when they greeted her and Cassandra as they passed. If any of them thought anything of Cass’ return, they didn’t breathe a word of it.

Finally, Rapunzel tugged Cass into her chambers, letting go of her hand to shut the door with a quiet click. “Make yourself at home,” she said, turning and gesturing to the rest of her room with a smile, happy to finally be alone with Cass once again.

Cassandra also seemed to relax once the door had closed and she removed her satchel from her shoulder, pulling her journal out and then checking the contents of her back meticulously. After a moment, she gave a short nod and met Rapunzel’s gaze once again- a small smile slowly spreading across her features. Rapunzel felt her heart flutter at Cass’ smile and she swore to herself that she’d do anything in her power to keep that smile there.

There the two of them were- Cassandra was back in Corona and the two of them were together again. It was everything that Rapunzel could have dreamed for and she couldn’t hide the joy in her eyes as she took a step towards Cass, opening her mouth to speak.

“I uh.. I couldn’t help but notice that you and Eugene seem… distant,” Cass started first, rubbing her hands together out of habit. “Did something happen?” she asked softly.

Rapunzel sat down on the small bench by the window, sighing and running her fingers through her short brown hair. There really was no easy way to say it other than to just say it. “Eugene and I… we’re not together anymore,” she admitted after a moment. “I love Eugene, and I’ll always love him, but… it just isn’t the same way it used to be. It’s not his fault.”

Cass frowned and moved over, sitting down beside her. She reached up and gently tucked some of Rapunzel’s hair behind her ear, looking at her with a soft expression that made Raps feel lighter than air. “I’m sorry, Raps. I can tell that you still care about him very much.” She looked down and sighed. “I know I haven’t been here for while, but if you ever need to talk about it… I’m here now.”

Leaning against Cassandra, Rapunzel closed her eyes- comforted by Cass’ gentle touch. She’d only ever talked about what happened to Pascal. How she felt, or rather… what she didn’t feel, and what she didn’t know she was feeling. How it was so confusing and lonely. “I’m glad that you’re here now,” she murmured before wringing her hands together in her lap. “There isn’t much to say, Cass. We grew apart. Or, at least I did. We tried to make things work. We postponed the wedding and tried to go back to the way things were, but that’s just… not how these things work. We can’t return to the past, no matter how much we may want to.” She closed her eyes as she leaned her head on Cass’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Cass repeated softly, resting her cheek on top of Rapunzel’s head. “I wish I knew what to say to make it better.” She reached over and gently took one of Rapunzel’s hands into her own, interlacing their fingers together. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t want to.”

Rapunzel let out a slow exhale before she looked up towards Cass, curiosity finally getting the better of her. “Tell me about Anna? You two must have been close for you to be carrying a picture of her around.” There was that tight feeling once again- that feeling that made her sick to her stomach. “...right?”

“Anna’s just a friend,” came Cass’ response and she reached down into her bag, withdrawing the journal. She flipped to the page that held the photograph once again. “It’s just nice to have something to remember someone by if you know you’re not going to see them for a long time.”

Biting her lip, Rapunzel glanced over the pages of Cass’ journal, wanting nothing more than to read every single one of those pages. To lose herself in the neat scrawl of Cassandra’s handwriting. But those words weren’t really meant for her- even if they were addressed in her name. She blinked in surprise and sat up a bit as the book was closed and gently pushed into her hands. “This is for you, Raps.”

Cass’ voice startled Rapunzel out of her daydream and she looked up at her, confused. “What?” she asked softly, already holding the journal close to her chest protectively.

“I want you to read it at your own pace, okay? I think… it’ll help you understand how important it was for me to come back when you do.”

“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asked, hesitant to give the journal back if Cass changed her mind at all. She didn’t want Cass to think she was doubting her decision, and as she gazed into Cass’ eyes, she swore to herself that she’d keep the book safe, no matter what.

Cassandra swallowed hard and leaned forward, gently pressing her forehead to Rapunzel’s, looking her in the eyes. “No one could ever take the place that you have in my heart, Raps. I don’t want you to ever doubt that.”

All of Rapunzel’s worries seemed to dissipate- fading away to the back of her mind the more she became aware of just how close Cass was to her. She was certain that Cass could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. Rapunzel had to say something. Anything. She owed it to Cass to let her be in charge of her own destiny, but nothing Rapunzel’s brain came up with came across as remotely put-together. She was fighting a losing battle.

Or maybe she’d already lost.

Without warning, Rapunzel lifted her chin just enough to press her lips to Cassandra’s in a soft kiss.

Cass blinked in surprise but didn’t pull away. Reaching up, she gently brushed her thumb over Rapunzel’s cheek- cupping her face as she returned the kiss just as softly. She closed her eyes slowly as her hand moved down to the back of Rapunzel’s neck, holding her in the kiss.

After a moment, Cassandra broke the kiss and let out a shaky exhale before opening her eyes to look at Rapunzel. “Raps..” she muttered, taking Rapunzel’s hands into her own. Slowly, her brow furrowed and Cassandra looked down at their hands. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe it to me to do this. You don’t owe me anything.”

Rapunzel laced their fingers together as Cass said her name, her heart soaring higher than the farthest clouds, but nothing could have prepared her for what she said. “I… what?” A look of hurt flashed across her face. “No, Cass. I’m not- why would I?” She shook her head quickly as if that would dislodge Cassandra’s doubts. How could things have been so perfect one second and come crashing down the next?

Cassandra let out a soft sigh and looked at Rapunzel, reaching up to brush some of her hair out of her face with a soft gaze- an expression that Rapunzel knew was meant only for her. And yet, that still did nothing to dull the pain of Cass’ words. “Raps, my heart has always been yours. You keep saying that you’re afraid of holding me back from my destiny, but… it’s so much more than that.”

“I don’t understand,” Rapunzel breathed softly, troubled. Her brows furrowed together. Somehow, this had to be her fault. She never had really been the friend that Cassandra had truly needed her to be in the past. The friend that she needed to be for her now. “What is it, Cass? What more is there?”

Exhaling shakily, Cassandra looked Rapunzel in the eyes. “I…” she started, then faltered. She looked down, frowning. “I can’t. It’s not my place to say,” she replied softly.

Panic sprouted in Rapunzel’s chest and she shook her head again. “You can! Please,” she begged. “How am I supposed to know if you don’t tell me? You were always there for me, Cass. So please… let me be here for you.”

Cassandra’s hands trembled in Rapunzel’s. “This was a mistake.” She withdrew her hands and rubbed them together nervously as she stood up and paced a bit. “I… should probably start getting ready for bed.” From the years Rapunzel had known Cass, she could tell instantly that she was closing herself off- that she was hiding something.

And it hurt more than Rapunzel could even describe.

“A mistake…” Rapunzel didn’t get it. Where did she go wrong? All she wanted was to be there for Cass, but it was like she still didn’t want to open up to her. She stayed seated on the bench, no longer meeting Cassandra’s gaze. Rapunzel kept one hand on the journal in her lap, but she seemed to shrink, the way she drew her other arm around herself. “I don’t think it is.”

Cass moved back towards her back and retrieved her pajamas before disappearing behind the divider in the corner to chance. Once Cass was out of sight, Rapunzel put her hands over her face as tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. Everything hurt and all she wanted was for the pain to stop. How had the most perfect day gone so wrong so quickly? Why did she always screw things up so badly?

After a moment, Rapunzel finally managed to drag herself to her feet and made her way over to the bed, setting Cass’ journal down on the nightstand on her side before she crawled under the covers, not caring to change her clothes as she pulled the blankets up over her head.

“I can stay somewhere else if you’ve changed your mind,” came Cassandra’s voice a few moments later.

Rapunzel sniffled softly but made no motion to get up or even look at Cass. “It’s okay,” she replied just barely loud enough for Cassandra to hear through the blankets. “You can sleep here.”

The bed shifted a bit as Rapunzel felt Cass climb into bed behind her and she closed her eyes tightly, silently willing herself to fall asleep so she wouldn’t have to talk anymore. Her heart was heavy and even still… in spite of how quickly everything had gone wrong, Rapunzel couldn’t stop thinking about how happy she’d been and the feeling of Cassandra’s lips pressed against her own.

“Raps, I… about a few minutes ago. With um-”

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Rapunzel interjected, pulling her legs to her chest under the blankets. “Not to me.”

Cass cleared her throat before letting out a sigh. “Nevermind. Goodnight, Raps.”

“Goodnight.”

Rapunzel didn’t fall asleep right away- listening to Cassandra’s breathing even out before finally allowing sleep to claim her as well.


	3. Rapunzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that I have been so excited to get out for you all! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter does have graphic violence, as well as a lot of depictions of blood. You have been warned!
> 
> Along with this chapter, there is some AMAZING art that comes with it. I knew the second this chapter was written that I wanted to commission SpookyActivity to draw a specific moment and I am so incredibly hype for you to see it! Once it's officially posted on her account, I'll update the link below with a direct link to the post itself, but please go follow Spooky! She's an amazing artist! 
> 
> The art itself is a MASSIVE spoiler for the chapter, so please keep that in mind!!

SpookyActivity's Art for this Chapter: <https://twitter.com/SpookyActivity/status/1315365579432235008?s=19>

Rapunzel exhaled sharply as the cold air whipped around her violently, causing her to shiver and rub her arms quickly to stay warm. Looking around, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she took in her environment. Dark blue walls, lit with flickering blue flames that cast dangerous-looking shadows all about the room. Hundreds of black rocks loomed around her, leading a deadly path up to the throne. And at the foot of the throne... Cass was on her knees, head bowed and arms trapped out at her sides by two black rock posts that crystalized around her wrists.

“No, no, no, Cass!” Rapunzel cried as she darted forward without hesitation. Her head was still swimming and she had no clue how she had gotten here, but she knew that Cass needed her- and there was no way that she was going to leave her behind.

The sounds of the black rocks shifting violently against each other echoed in the chamber before the floor opened up in front of Rapunzel, causing her to skid to a stop. “Rapunzel…” came the familiar voice as a figure emerged and took shape before her very eyes. Icy blue eyes glittered in the darkness as Cassandra stepped forward into the light- hair glowing blue and body adorned in the black rock armor she’d worn so long ago. “Just where did you think you were going?”

Rapunzel stepped back, hands curling into fists as she fought every instinct that screamed at her to run. She stared at the woman before her- that was Cass back there at the throne, but… this was Cassandra, too. Yet the tone of her voice, the eyes devoid of any sort of warmth… Rapunzel paled, mouth going dry. “Who are you? What are you? Let Cass go.” She forced herself to stand taller, refusing to back down.

Cassandra’s eyes locked onto Rapunzel’s and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, looking at her with an alien grin before her eyes narrowed slowly. “And why… would I do that?” She turned, stepping up to Cass and crouched beside her. Cassandra gave Cass a considering look as she lightly dragged a finger down her cheek, then grabbed her roughly by the hair. A chilling smile spread over her face at Rapunzel’s startled gasp, and those icy blue eyes shifted their attention back to the young queen, neck bending at an almost impossible angle. “Did you think I’d be so easy to get rid of, little Sundrop?”

Swallowing hard, Rapunzel’s veins turned to ice. She was frozen where she stood, legs betraying her and refusing to move. “I don’t know who you think you are, but get away from her.” Finally, she stepped forward, green eyes narrowed despite the way her heart hammered in her chest. Who was this? Zhan Tiri? Panic frayed the edges of Rapunzel’s thoughts as she weighed her options.

The doppelganger gave a hum as she released Cass’ hair and made her way down the steps towards Rapunzel, coming to a stop before her. The air around this woman was so cold and thick it could be cut with a knife, and Rapunzel struggled to take in a full breath the closer she got. “But Raps… it’s me. Cassandra. Don’t you recognize me?” She circled slowly around Rapunzel until she was behind her, heels clicking ominously with each step. “Ah… I missed the fear that we brought with us,” she hissed into Rapunzel’s ear. “Even now, you’re trembling at the mere sight of me. If that isn’t true power, I don’t know what is.” Rapunzel screwed her eyes shut as she fought the chill that shot down her spine.

Rapunzel wished she remembered how she and Cass got here- the last place either of them would ever want to be. Her body shivered against her will even as she tried to stay calm. If this… thing wanted to see her fear, she couldn’t let it show. Rapunzel shook her head. “I know the real Cass. She never wanted people to fear her. She never wanted power over others. And if you think I’ll give up on her, you’re dead wrong,” she spat.

Cassandra stepped up to Rapunzel’s side- the weight of her body resting against her arm as she leaned in close enough that her breath made the hair at the back of Rapunzel’s neck stand on end. “If you think you can help her…” Cassandra smirked. “You are welcome to try.”

Rapunzel broke away from the twisted apparition of Cassandra and sprinted towards her best friend, sliding down to her knees as she reached her. “Cass. Cass, please wake up. Open your eyes. Cass!” Rapunzel was frantic as she gingerly touched Cass’ face, brushing a few dark curls from her eyes. “Please,” she begged.

As Rapunzel touched her, Cass whimpered softly and balled her hands into fists despite her restraints. Her eyes were closed tightly and she gritted her teeth- seemingly trapped in her own nightmare.

Stopping behind Rapunzel, Cassandra crouched to her level and reached up, brushing her fingertips through Rapunzel’s short brown hair before she twirled a lock around her finger with a curious hum. “It’s a shame that your power is gone. Perhaps you could have stopped me. Or joined me.” Her voice was close again, her breath hitting Rapunzel’s ear as she whispered, “Think of how powerful the two of us could be together.”

Rapunzel whirled around and slapped Cassandra’s face as hard as she could before she stood up, breathing heavily as she narrowed her eyes down at her. “Some way, somehow, I will stop you. Cass is not your prisoner.” She planted her feet firmly, standing her ground before Cassandra. “Let. Her. Go. Cassandra.”

Cassandra’s head turned with the force and a muscle tensed in her jaw as she looked towards Rapunzel with an equally narrowed gaze. Her eyes gleamed an even brighter blue and she lifted her hand,slowly squeezing it into a tight fist. The rocks shifted around Cass’ torso, coiling and tightening like a snake. Cass winced in pain, but otherwise remained silent.

“That was a mistake,” Cassandra snarled before she turned her full attention to her prisoner.

“No!” Rapunzel cried, watching in horror as the rocks crept up Cass’ body. She’d never felt so powerless- her best friend… the woman she loved at someone else’s mercy. She rushed forward and tried to pry the rocks away, even though she knew there was no use- her fingernails scraping over the rough surface in desperation.

Watching Rapunzel struggle, Cassandra waited for a moment before she released the grip on Cass and let her collapse to the ground, groaning from the impact.

Opening her eyes and blinking away whatever spell she’d been under, Cass lifted her head and looked towards Rapunzel in confusion. “R-Raps..? What happened? Where are we?” Her voice was hoarse and now that Rapunzel was at her side, the battered bruises and injuries that were visible on her skin were clearly caused by more than just the rocks that had held her captive.

Rapunzel quickly pulled Cass into her arms and held her close, her own body curled over hers protectively despite being unable to hide the way she shook. “I… I don’t know. We’re back at the tower and… you were taken by someone who looks like you. She can control the black rocks and everything,” she murmured to Cass, gently combing her fingers through her dark curls to comfort her as best she could. “But we’re gonna get out of here somehow. I promise.”

“The two of you aren’t going anywhere.” Rapunzel quickly looked up in time to see Cassandra draw the sword from her back and pointed the tip of the blade at her, holding it just under her chin. “Get out of my way before I cut you down with her. She’s weak.” Her lip curled in disgust. “Pathetic. If I rid myself of her… I’ll finally be free.” She smirked darkly as she looked down at Cass. “I will finally have the destiny I deserve.”

Rapunzel only held Cass closer and didn’t dare look away from Cassandra and the sword pointed at her throat. She hated the way she felt herself tremble, but nothing on this earth would be able to make her let go. “You’re wrong. She’s strong and brave and so much more. And she’s more than you will ever be.”

Cassandra growled and pulled away, pacing angrily like an animal stuck in a cage, ready to attack. She slowly raised the sword up, gripping the hilt tightly in both hands as if about to swing the blade down at both of them, but Rapunzel could see her arms straining as she was frozen in place, unable to move any closer. She huffed and lowered the blade, panting from the effort of fighting whatever unseen force that had prevented her from attacking. With a frustrated shout, she turned away and threw the sword to the ground in a fit of rage before she began to summon black rocks everywhere.

Letting out a shaky exhale, Cass gritted her teeth as she looked at Rapunzel, placing a finger to her lips to shush her before she silently slipped from her arms and pushed herself to her feet.

Panting, Cassandra reached up and ran her hand through her hair as she looked around at the shattered rocks that now littered the throne room. She turned back towards Rapunzel and Cass. “I refuse to let you take my power from me aga-”

Everything happened too fast and all Rapunzel could do was watch.

Cass leapt forward, grabbing the sword off the ground and rushed her doppelganger, plunging the blade through the middle of her chest. Letting out a pained grunt, Cassandra brought her hand up, summoning a single black rock from the ground, and then… silence.

One of them spoke, but from where Rapunzel sat, she couldn’t tell which.

“I hate you.”

The entire room began to shake violently and Rapunzel quickly rose to her feet to make her way towards the near-identical pair.

In the next moment Cassandra’s legs gave out and she fell to the ground. The sword clattered along with her, spattering glowing blue blood across the floor. Rapunzel stared down at her and watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but the life faded from her eyes before she could and her hand hit the ground with a soft thud.

Panting, Cass still hadn’t moved from where she stood and Rapunzel caught sight of her trembling hands as she reached up towards her chest.

“Damn it…” she breathed.

Meeting Cass’ gaze, Rapunzel’s entire world shattered around her as she finally saw the black rock piercing deep into Cass’ chest- deep red blood beginning to seep down along the rough surface before she coughed, spitting blood from her mouth as her legs looked like they were about to give out entirely. Stricken, Rapunzel quickly caught Cass and slung her arm over her shoulders.

With Rapunzel’s help, Cass pulled herself off the spike, but as soon as she was free, her legs lost the ability to support her weight and she began to slump to the floor. Cass’ blood flowed quickly, soaking both their clothes.

“No, no, no, no, Cass!” Rapunzel cried as she lowered herself with Cass, rapidly shaking her head. Every reassurance that she wanted to give- the promise that everything would be okay… wouldn’t come. The words stuck in her throat and she choked on a sob, one hand pressed over the one Cass held to her chest.

Cass winced before she looked up at Rapunzel with a sad smile even as blood trickled from her lips. “You… You have to go, Raps…” she barely managed, breaths coming in short, shallow bursts. The tower around them continued to crack and crumble as Cass reached up to gently touch Rapunzel’s face. “I’m… sorry…”

Rapunzel shook her head again, squeezing her eyes shut. “No. Not without you.” She was living in a nightmare, and she wished desperately that she could just wake up to a time where this never happened. Opening her eyes again, tears streamed steadily down her cheeks. “I’m not giving up on you.”

Cass’ gaze softened before her hand fell from Rapunzel’s face and the light faded from her eyes. Her last breath was a sigh, and then she went still in Rapunzel’s arms. She didn’t move again.

Rapunzel’s blood froze in her veins- terror an icy claw gripping her heart as she watched Cass take her final breath. “Cass..?” came her voice softly as she reached up and gently brushed her thumb over Cass’ cheek, leaning down to listen for something- anything. “Cass!” she sobbed, cradling the body of the woman she loved as her entire world continued to fall apart around her.

Suddenly, she felt herself being shaken awake. “Raps? Raps, wake up,” came Cass’ voice.

Her eyes shot open with a strangled gasp, her body drenched in a cold sweat. Disoriented, raw panic filled her thoughts and tears continued to streak down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Finally, her gaze fell upon Cass- and she was met with concern in those familiar hazel eyes.

Cass reached up and gently touched Rapunzel’s face, brushing her thumb over her cheek. “Hey,” she said in a kind voice. “Raps, you’re okay. You’re safe.” Rapunzel felt her other hand slide around to her back, holding her close, and slowly, the haze cleared and she came back to reality. “It was just a nightmare.”

‘Just a nightmare… safe.’ Rapunzel buried her face against Cass’ neck, her body shuddering as she cried. Cass was alive, warm and breathing. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing her again- the image of Cassandra dead in her arms burned in her mind.

Holding her close, Cass cradled Rapunzel against her chest and hummed a tune that Rapunzel didn’t quite recognize, but soothed her all the same. “I’ve got you, Raps.”

Rapunzel snaked her arms around her, finally calming down. Everything she had experienced in her dream was overwhelming and she was exhausted. She was no stranger to nightmares- she’d had her own to deal with, but this one was distinctly different. Closing her eyes, Rapunzel focused on the sound of Cass’ heartbeat while she felt gentle fingers brush through her hair.

Despite her calm demeanor, however, Rapunzel could hear Cass’ heart pounding in her chest as if she’d just run a marathon. “You okay?” she asked after a few moments of silence between them. Cass leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Rapunzel’s forehead before she studied her face- eyes searching for something that Rapunzel could only guess what.

Rapunzel thought that listening to Cass’ heartbeat would be reassuring, but the rate at which it hammered erratically mirrored her own. Glancing up at her, Rapunzel’s expression was still haunted by what she’d seen. “I will be.” Even though a part of her was still upset at Cass for pushing her away earlier, she didn’t know what she would have done if she hadn’t been beside her when she’d woken up.

She wasn’t immune to bad dreams, but her nightmares usually consisted of the eighteen years she’d been locked up and trapped at Gothel’s hand- never watching her best friend die. Rapunzel had already lived through it once, and it was something she never wanted to experience again. Why had it felt so real? “I’m… sorry, Cass. I woke you up,” she added.

Cass let out a quiet sigh and shook her head. “It’s alright, Raps.” She gently brushed her fingers through the ends of Rapunzel’s hair. “I didn’t exactly have the most pleasant dream myself,” she admitted. Looking down at Rapunzel, Cass gave her a small smile before she quickly retracted her hand from Raps’ hair, blushing deeply. “I… I guess there’s going to be a bit of an adjustment period before we’re used to… well… any form of f-friendship again, right?” she stammered.

“Adjustment period?” Rapunzel caught Cass’ hand with one of her own, leaning into her touch because it felt nice. “Before anything else, I am your friend. But you’ve gotta meet me halfway here, Cass. I want to be here for you more than anything.” Even if Cassandra changed her mind. Even if she didn’t love Rapunzel the same way Rapunzel loved her.

Furrowing her brow, Cass looked at Rapunzel before she let out a shaky exhale. When she spoke, you could hear a pin drop in the room. “I still have nightmares about what I… what I almost did to you.”

“...what do you mean?”

Cass looked at Rapunzel with a frown, guilt visible in her eyes. “I hurt you. I almost-” She grimaced and looked away. “There was so much hate in me. I never realized how much until it all just… came pouring out.” Cass closed her eyes as if she were recalling a memory. “Sometimes, I remember it as if I were an outside party. Watching without any control. It’s… terrifying. To feel so helpless. To not be able to do anything.”

“Cass, Zhan Tiri is the one to blame for what happened to you. She manipulated you and twisted your memories. Rapunzel thought about her nightmare- about the two Cassandras fighting for control. “I wasn’t the person you needed me to be. I should have been a better friend to you. I don’t blame you for anything that happened, Cassandra.”

“Why did you kiss me?” Cass asked softly. She looked much smaller, and she almost seemed to retreat back into herself. Looking at Rapunzel, she took a deep breath. “Why did you do that?”

Rapunzel gently took Cass’ hand in hers, but not too tightly in case she wanted to slip away again. “Because I wanted to, Cass. The way I feel about you isn’t the same as what I felt for Eugene. It’s… different. Special.”

Cass looked down at their hands together before holding Rapunzel’s in a vice as if she were afraid to let go. “Special, how? How do you know that those feelings are true?”

“Why would I lie about that?” Rapunzel wanted to know. “This is real, Cass. We were connected long before we even knew each other. I thought that was why you became my best friend. Why I was always drawn to you. At first, I thought that sort of deep connection made us sisters, but… sisters don’t have these kinds of feelings towards each other.”

Cassandra let out an exhale and took both of Rapunzel’s hands into her own. “I feel the same way about you,” she admitted quickly before she finally lifted her gaze to meet Raps’ eyes. Rapunzel felt her heartbeat pick up again, but for entirely different reasons than before. “There’s a lot going on in my head right now, Raps. I… I’m not sure that I’m ready to really… work through this yet, but… I want to. Do you think you could give me some time?”

Rapunzel desperately wanted to talk about it more- to let everything spill and burst open like a crack in a dam, but she stopped herself. Cass wasn’t ready and she had to accept that.

She nodded her head and offered Cass a reassuring smile. “Of course. As long as you need, Cass.”

The next moment came as a surprise. Nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of Cassandra’s lips pressed against hers, but she didn’t dare argue as she closed her eyes.

Talking could come later. There was a lot that they both would have to work through, but at least they were together again. They didn’t have to do anything alone anymore.

Talking could wait. This was nice.


End file.
